berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Godot
, , gray hair, olive eyes |othernames = "Master Godo", "Daddy" |allies = Guts, Erica (adopted daughter), Rickert (apprentice) |highlights = *Forged the legendary Dragon Slayer – Guts' primary weapon after the Eclipse }} }} Godo is a blacksmith who lives in a remote mountainous area near Midland. He has made countless weapons and sets of armor over the course of decades for many mercenaries, including the infamous Dragon Slayer, an oversized sword of impossible weight which requires inhuman strength to wield and serves as Guts' primary weapon after the Eclipse. Personality Godo is gruff, standoffish and rather rude. However, he is kindhearted despite his grumpy exterior, his sense of responsibility compelling him to take in an orphaned Erica and raise her as his own daughter. Later, Godo takes Rickert under his tutelage when the boy has nowhere else to go following the Eclipse. Godo is also moralistic; he lectures Guts about his dubious decision to leave a helpless Casca behind in favor of waging a vengeful war against the apostles. Believing revenge to be a fruitless endeavor that only results in breaking the pursuer, Godo tells Guts that it is better to immerse oneself in sorrow with others than to die alone. Godo greatly values relationships with others; despite dedicating his entire life to his trade, Godo's single-minded dedication to his craft at the expense of everything else is not seen by the blacksmith as an example to be followed. Recognizing Guts' own commitments to both the sword and to revenge, he presents his life as a cautionary tale to the swordsman, succinctly relaying his admonition through Rickert: "Don't turn out like me." Being a passionate blacksmith to the very end, Godo chooses to repair Guts' equipment one last time before succumbing to old age. History Early Years As a young man, Godo lived in a castle town far from the hut he would one day call home. When the castle town's sovereign, a king, sends out a proclamation to all of his vassals to forge a sword that would be capable of killing a dragon, Godo's liege lord entrusts him with the task of doing so. Tired of crafting ornate weapons for nobles who seek elegance in their armaments, Godo takes the task seriously, creating the huge, but unusable, Dragon Slayer. Offended at how crude and impractical the Dragon Slayer is, Godo's liege lord threatens the blacksmith's life, forcing Godo to flee the castle town and settle down at his mine. Godo would keep the Dragon Slayer in storage for many years to come. As the Hundred Year War continues with no end in sight, Godo finds new clients in the form of mercenary bands and small armies, which allows him to earn a modest living. A small hamlet close to Godo's mine is destroyed during the war, with Godo happening to be in town shortly after the destruction occurs. Paying no mind to the carnage, he encounters a distraught Erica. Godo's hardened heart softens at the sight of the girl, now orphaned after the attack. Taking it upon himself to care for her, Godo brings Erica back to his hut, where he nurses her back to health and later adopts her. Golden Age Arc After the Hundred Year War, Godo continues to live peacefully with his daughter. He first meets Guts after his departure from the Band of the Falcon, nursing him back to health and forging him a new sword after Erica injures the swordsman by sending logs down the nearby waterfall. Curious, Guts asks the blacksmith why he chose his profession, to which Godo replies that his family has always been of the trade since his great-grandfather's days. Guts spends the next year at Godo's homestead, before returning to the Falcons. Later, during a solar eclipse, Erica happens upon the unconscious bodies of Guts and Casca. She takes them back to Godo's hut, where she cares for them with the help of Rickert. During this short period before Guts regains consciousness, Rickert begins to show an interest in Godo's skill as a blacksmith. Once Guts awakens from his ordeal after the Eclipse, Godo converses with him and decides that helping the man is the best thing he can do in his old age. He proceeds to forge Guts a set of black-iron armor to aid the swordsman fighting in the darkness. Rickert, now an apprentice under Godo, tinkers with a prosthetic arm in his master's storehouse, weaponizing it by integrating a crossbow and cannon. After the initial sword Godo gives to Guts breaks during a fight against the Keeper of the Hounds, Guts is thrown into Godo's storage shed and happens upon the Dragon Slayer, which he uses to slice the apostle apart in a single swing. Realizing that Guts is the only man capable of wielding such a colossal weapon, Godo allows him to take the greatest sword he has forged in his entire career along on his journey to look for any leads on the God Hand and Griffith's whereabouts. During this short lapse of roughly two years, Godo trains Rickert in the art of smithing while his daughter watches over Casca, bonding with the woman. Around this time, Godo begins to feel his age catching up with him and suffers from illness and fatigue. Conviction Arc Upon Guts' return two years later, Godo is fully bedridden due to his illness, with Rickert taking over his business. Guts enters Godo's room to greet his old friend, and Godo inspects the swordsman's prosthetic arm, now damaged and rusted from constant use. Godo chides Guts for abandoning the now missing Casca along with Rickert, and warns him that his quest for revenge will only lead to him becoming consumed with madness and despair. Despite this, the old blacksmith comforts Guts and decides to personally reforge and temper the Dragon Slayer, and to create a stronger set of armor for the swordsman. After a full night of working non-stop with Rickert, Godo finishes the last of Guts' upgrades and bids him farewell for the final time. After Guts' departure, Erica spends most of her time tending to Godo, who is glad that Guts is not present to see him at his weakest. Shortly afterwards, Godo passes away peacefully and is buried outside his hut. Falcon of the Millennium Empire Arc After Griffith's resurrection, Guts returns to Godo's mine, where he is surprised to find Godo's headstone. Guts briefly mourns for his armorer and friend shortly before Erica informs him of Godo's last words. Abilities Godo possesses no supernatural abilities or physical prowess, but rather a near-legendary ability in the field of smithing, armoring and engineering. Regarded as one of, if not the greatest blacksmith in Midland during his prime, Godo forged several weapons for royalty before creating his life's work: the Dragon Slayer. Godo also crafts Guts' mechanical prosthetic arm, proving that he has some degree of medical knowledge, which is necessary to make the prosthetic functional. He later imparts this knowledge to his daughter Erica, which allows her to tend to the injured. Trivia *Gear that appears to be equipment is present in Godo's armory, seen right before Rickert discovers the Dragon Slayer. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Godo Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Golden Age Characters Category:Conviction Characters